


Forever Until the End

by desireuphoria



Series: Klance Trope Month 2020 [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Actors, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Klance Trope Month 2020, Lance has a girlfriend, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Pining, Poetry, but she's only mentioned - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:22:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23995228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desireuphoria/pseuds/desireuphoria
Summary: Day 3: Fake DatingLance and Keith start fake dating to promote their latest movie.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Series: Klance Trope Month 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1728319
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	Forever Until the End

**Author's Note:**

> And we've made it to day 3 of Klance Trope Month. This is an amazing feat for me. Prompts can be found here: https://twitter.com/monthlyklance/status/1252721146631319552
> 
> Note that this poem is written from Keith's perspective since I don't think it's entirely obvious.

#### Forever Until the End

They call it a promotion,  
A form of advertisement,  
For a portion of our lives,  
To function as a couple.  
Not in subtle ways,  
But bold and blatant plays  
To draw the viewers in.

It’s no longer what could have been  
To the public eye.  
To them, it all began,  
With us working on a set,  
Which isn’t really a lie  
But it was prepared before we met  
And all we did was sign  
A contract that assigned us  
To act in a film and outside it  
As boyfriends like the ending says.

He has a girlfriend.  
She’s his best-kept secret.  
If the word gets out,  
He’d never hear the end of it.  
It would no longer be private,  
Their lives would be obstructed,  
And we can’t have that.

So more than marketing,  
It’s scheming  
To keep up his secrecy  
And protect his privacy  
At the expense of my time  
And my feelings  
I never can express.  
So distressing  
Being stuck in this position.  
To be in love  
With someone who’s only faking.

We keep acting on screen  
And pretending in between.  
We get no breaks  
Until we make it  
Back home to our beds  
Where we lay separated  
For the first time all day,  
And I’m still wishing  
I could be holding his hand  
In my hand,  
My head on his chest.

But him,  
He wears his heart on his sleeve  
And it’s easy to see  
He loves her, not me  
We’re not meant to be.  
Just like on TV,  
We’re playing the part  
Of star-crossed lovers.

But for me, I’m not a character.  
This is my reality,  
My one and only dream,  
To be with him the way  
I never truly can.

We are a good team,  
But we don’t always get  
What we want.  
So for now and for always,  
I will treasure him as my friend  
Because that’s all we’ll ever be  
Forever until the end.


End file.
